We Were Once Dreamers
by evidently-emily
Summary: She was his sun, his moon, his everything, and then she left. [KibaHina. Songfic. Angsty.]


* * *

Hello there! ; This is my second, very angsty, song fic to the pairing KibaHina. This songfic is to the song "Dreamers" by Pushplay. If you like it, just tell me. I hope you do, though. xD_  
_

* * *

_And I'm wondering, aimlessly to get you off of my mind_

_The city lights, shine so bright_

_It brings back the look in your eyes_

Sometimes, in life, we take things for granted. We don't see how important something is, how much we need it, how it helps us survive, how it gives us a purpose to wake up every day and face your own demons…until it's gone. We don't take in how beautiful the sun looks every morning, we never see how amazing it is that the lyrics to a song can soothe us, or how the gentle rocking of the waves can give you a sense of believing. For Kiba Inuzaka, the sun, the lyrics and the ocean was Hinata Hyuga.

And now she was gone.

She wasn't really gone. He knew that somewhere she was breathing, blinking, sleeping. But since she wasn't doing that beside Kiba, it was really like she was gone. He felt disoriented, as if someone had placed him in an alternate dimension where night was day, day was night, right was wrong, wrong was right, pain was comfort and comfort was pain…he couldn't understand why she was gone, how she had left.

_Speechless, emotions can you hear me?_

_So here's your song, for what I've done wrong._

_How could this happen?_

There hadn't been an exact date when it started, when they had fallen in love. It was something that had gradually developed over time, when Kiba realized that his over protectiveness of Hinata was out of pure love for her, when he realized that Hinata really was the girl for him. It was nothing that Kiba could put a date on, or a time, or an exact moment when he looked at her and fell into a trance.

Over time, their hands would find their way into each other's as they walked, they would manage to steal kisses when no one was looking, but nothing too big. They were young, Kiba thought that they had all the time in the world to be together. And, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Hinata was always meant to be something more than Kiba ever could be. She was an heiress, he was nothing more than an average person. But that never had stopped him, Hinata had never looked at Kiba as someone below her, she had loved him with the same wild intensity as he had towards her.

_Singing we were dreamers_

_Every single day_

_Singing we were believers_

_In every single way_

It was night time now, the sky was pitch black, the only light radiating off of the diamond-like stars that hung in the sky. Kiba was wandering aimlessly, composing a list in his mind. He would have done anything to see Hinata smile one more time, he would do anything to see her blush or just to even hear her say his name, just one more time, once more to give him that satisfied feeling until they met again, if the Heavens gave him that.

Kiba remembered when they found out. News had traveled that Hinata was leaving the team to return home from her father, Hiashi Hyuga. Kiba tried to get her to run away, he did everything in his power, but she couldn't leave. All along she knew that she had a responsibility to her clan, and when her father came, he gave news that she was betrothed to Sasuke Uchiha. The pain of her leaving and the pain of her being married to someone else but him was enough to leave Kiba the way he was now, searching, scared, anxious.

Shino and Uzumaki were acting as if nothing had happened, they didn't know just how powerful Kiba and Hinata's relationship was, since they had kept it a secret, after all. They were acting as if acting as though Hinata was just taking a small leave of absence was going to ease the pain that Kiba harbored. No, nothing, and no one could replace what Kiba was feeling.

_And I'm running out_

_just to try and get you out of breath, hopelessness_

_& I'm running out_

Kiba had always found a way to deal with things. Problem solving was one of his strengths, but for some reason he couldn't figure out what to do about this problem. He had lived with out Hinata, and he knew that somehow he was going to be capable of doing that, but he just didn't want to be capable. It would be best for him to brainwash himself free of every though, every memory of her…but he couldn't do that, he would never do that.

As cliché as it sounded, as desperate and melodramatic as it sounded, life just didn't seem the same, if it meant not having Hinata in it. She had held his hope, his faith, his purpose, his strength and when she left…she had taken it with him. He began to run, picking up the pace, panting. He couldn't take it anymore, what had he done to deserve Hinata leaving?

Kiba stopped when he saw his path was ended by a cliff, a cliff that led only to one destiny. When you made a decision, you never really knew the outcome, if Kiba did what he was thinking of right now, then he knew that one thing could happen. And when that happened, he would be relieved—relieved of all of the stress, the pain, the hurt, the memories.

_clever words to keep you here with me, to my laying_

_& I'm keeping out_

_thousands of emotions running in my head, on the bed_

_So heres you song for what I've done wrong_

_Singing we were dreamers_

Was this what he wanted? To end his life?

Yes. Anything was better than being here, with out her. Was there a purpose to life when you couldn't have your sun, your music, your ocean?

Kiba closed his eyes, his feet moving closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, ready to jump.

"Kiba-kun!" The high shrill voice could only belong to one person, but Kiba knew that this was just an illusion, his mind giving him exactly what he wanted. Kiba took another step closer, not daring to look down—even though he couldn't see even if he did.  
"Kiba-kun, stop!"

Kiba would not stop, he would not let his body play these tricks on him. He stopped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, turning around.

It was her.

"Hinata." He sighed, relieved.

"I'm sorry I left." She whispered, and she instantly pulled him over, far away from the edge of the cliff. "I'm not marrying him, Kiba-kun. I can't." She was crying into his chest, her tears burning into his chest.

Kiba was so relieved, he didn't even know what to do next. He brought his hand to her head, running his fingers through her hair. He did appreciate her, he appreciated her right now, even though tomorrow they'd have to deal with the consequences of today, he didn't care, they didn't care.


End file.
